mystiqueislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Beanie
“Idiot!” –Beanie, Various Episodes Beanie, labeled The Guy Who Always Loses, is a male contestant on Mystique Island who was placed on team Blue. Personality Beanie has a very overconfident personality, by proclaiming his victory right before starting the competition. Whenever someone else do something Beanie doesn't like, he always replies back with "Idiot!". Because of that, the other contestans has shown little care for him, rendering his loneliness. This, and his lack of social skills makes him one of the least liked contestants in the show, which proves his early elimination. Despite believing he could win the show, he has never won anything in his entire life. Coverage One Dull Island Beanie is the last contestant to arrive in Dull Island. Right after Lip Gloss asks where she is supposed to stay while everyone was introducing themselves, Beanie shouts out loudly "Hey!!" while he claims that he will win the show. Subsequently, Violet responds "Wow... just wow!" while looking sarcastically towards Bush and Scroll . Beanie gets the hint that Violet really thinks that he's pathetic, making him scream back to her. While everyone are trying to socialize, Hula Hoop and Beanie are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, while Lexicon watches. It doesn't go well for Beanie, since he loses every time. When Lexicon tells Beanie that he needs to learn how to win someday, Beanie calls Lexicon an idiot, making both Lexicon and Hula Hoop glaring back at him. Later, when Mick reveals that the island they were introduced for each other wasn't Mystique Island, Beanie doesn't approve this and calls Mick an idiot. In the first challenge, Candy Corn reveals her fear of heights to Beanie and runs away right after, much to Beanie's disgust. Beanie calls Candy Corn an idiot, and tries to jump from the cliff, but lands straight into the mud, failing the challenge miserably. During team Red's attempt at the challenge, Banana tells his team he'll make it because of his "lucky clover", Beanie calls Banana an idiot during a confessional. When everyone on team Blue tries to discuss who they want to eliminate, Beanie screams "Idiot!!" annoyingly at Candy Corn for not trying the challenge. Beanie gets so annoyed that he also calls Blueberry, Boom Box, Toadstool, Surround, Speaker and Nacho as well, changing their plan for who they want to eliminate. During the elimination, Beanie got 7 out of 10 votes (70%), making him the first contestent to be eliminated in Mystique Island. Right after Mick reveals that he is eliminated, Beanie screams out "No!". While Blueberry recieves the last Scary Smiley Face (the prize), he implied that Beanie was useless to the team, making him scream out "Hey!!". Then, Mick guides him away from the island. Trivia *Beanie's elimination was revealed before episode 1's release. *Beanie is based of Ezekiel from the Total Drama series, as both are socially weak, proclaims the victory before losing, and gets eliminated first. At the same time, Ezekiel wears an Beanie. Gallery Beanie Standing.png|Beanie (Episode 1) Beanie Body.png|Beanie's Body (Episode 1) Beanie 1.jpg|Beanie introduces himself Beanie 2.jpg|But is the last contestant to arrive. Beanie 3.jpg|Hula Hoop and Beanie playing Rock,Paper,Scissors. Beanie 4.jpg|Beanie looses to Hula Hoop Beanie 5.jpg|"IDIOT!" Beanie 6.jpg|Beanie angry at Candy Corns refusal to jump. Beanie 7.jpg|One leap for mankind... Beanie 8.jpg|...into mud Beanie 9.jpg|Once again,Beanie looses. Beanie 10.jpg|Beanie is one of the three teammates to fail the challenge. Beanie 11.jpg|Beanie calls Banana a idiot Beanie 12.jpg|Beanie calls Candy Corn a idiot... Beanie 13.jpg|...Along with the rest of his team. Beanie 14.jpg|Team Blue along with Beanie up for elimination. Beanie 15.jpg|Beanie and Blueberry in the bottom two. Beanie 16.jpg|Beanie is eliminated! Beanie 17.jpg|Beanie following the Home sign. Category:Male Category:Eliminated Category:Team Blue Category:Contestants Category:Characters